La Pequeña Escorpioncita
by Angelsapphire133
Summary: Ah Camus, ya estás en un lío, todo por culpa del condenado escorpión. Pero vamos, no puede ser tan malo, solo son un par de días…semanas quizá, en lo que tu amigote vuelve, y es solo una niñita...porque eso es para ti ¿verdad? Solo una niña, ¿Que tantos problemas te puede causar? No te preocupes, la Diosa de la fortuna te acompañará.
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola :D yo soy nueva por aquí, este es mi primer fic de Saint Seiya. Esto se me ocurrió de la nada mientras pensaban en la amistad de Milo y Camus xD como serian las cosas entre ellos si lo que les voy a presentar aquí llegara a pasar. Esto NO es yaoi, no tengo nada en contra de dicho genero, simplemente no soy…fan

…am… bueno, dependiendo de que tan bien me vaya veré si le continuo ya que…tengo mucho trabajo.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, si fuera así los protagonistas hubieran sido los caballeros dorados -n-

* * *

Capitulo 1: Una pobre y desdichada alma

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué no protestó ni siquiera un poquito y mucho menos el porqué de que el Patriarca y la mismísima Athena estuvieran involucrados con la desgraciada cucaracha con cola. Al principio solo se lo pidió como un favor que él no quiso hacer por razones obvias y después se involucraron las grandes autoridades y ahí si ya no tuvo opción. En ese momento su gran e imponente orgullo de Caballero Dorado de Athena estaba miserablemente reducido a un simple gusanito que se retorcía agonizante en su interior. Y es que la misión era tan estúpida y tan denigrante hasta para la más inferior de las criaturas del universo. Incluso era ridículo considerarle como misión.

En su opinión, ese arácnido era un explotador de amigos y el rey del cinismo; se había atrevido a escogerlo a él, Caballero Dorado de Acuario, el más joven en toda la historia en conseguir tal rango, el mago del agua y el hielo, y para rematarle el orgullo, se había hecho de quien sabe que tantas artimañas para convencer a su Ilustrísima y a la princesa Saori para que lo enviaran a ese miserable pueblo inexistente en el mapa y atrapado en la era de los mitos que apestaba a cabra, todo para buscar a una chica.

–Bicho sin vergüenza. –musitó en francés, totalmente furibundo, a lo que le siguieron una que otra majadería en los diferentes idiomas que conocía, todo mientras caminaba por las empolvadas y mugrientas calles de aquel pueblito.

Solo tenía una manera de encontrarla y ese era el nombre: Nicole… una variante francesa del nombre griego Nike, la diosa de la victoria y buena fortuna, y por alguna razón, él estaba seguro de que todo esto le iba a traer todo lo contrario. Benditas ironías. Aunque, por lo menos el nombre era raro para alguien en Grecia y el lugar era pequeño, solo bastaba con preguntarles a las personas si le podían dar información. Sí, hablar con las personas, su pasatiempo favorito, y que se note el sarcasmo con el que lo pensaba, todo para encontrar a la nueva 'aventura' de su amigo, porque eso era: una simple diversión como el resto de las mujeres que habían tenido el infortunio de cruzarse en el camino de ese Don Juan, mejor conocido como Milo de Escorpio, he ahí la ironía del nombre Nicole.

Era increíble, un record, merecedor de quedar registrado en el libro Ginés. Apenas teniendo un año de haber sido resucitados después de la pelea contra Hades, una nueva oportunidad brindada por su Diosa, y este ya había comenzado otra vez. Seguramente Shion había sido engañado con la vil mentira de que el Casanova iba a "sentar cabeza" de una vez por todas, casarse y asegurar su descendencia.

–_Sentar cabeza mi abuela_. –pensó Camus malhumorado. Quien mejor que él para saber que su gran amigo, casi hermano, sentaría cabeza cuando alguien fuera capaz de cocinar un huevo en un Ataúd de Hielo hecho por todos los Caballeros de los Hielos juntos.

Pero en fin, no tenia caso seguir haciendo corajes y dañar mas su pobre hígado, ya solo quedaba rogarle a Athena porque no terminara metido hasta el cuello en el problema que seguramente se iba a armar cuando Milo dejara a la chica. Pero no por su seguridad o por represalias, sino mas bien porque de verse involucrado, tanto la casa de Escorpio como la dorada armadura corrían el riesgo de quedarse sin dueño otra vez ya que este terminaría hecho cientos de paletas de hielo y repartido a todas las Furias griegas habidas y por haber.

Y con esos pensamientos de una fría y dulce venganza, siguió su búsqueda, pasando de un 'creo que vive en este lado' al 'creo que es del otro lado' y después a un 'está completamente perdido, _señor_'. Ya cuando el sol estaba en todo su apogeo, con la necesidad de hacer uso de su helado cosmos para no caer muerto ante el insufrible clima del Mediterráneo, y ya con la ulcera en el estomago a punto de estallar, llegó a su destino: una casita a las orillas del pueblo y para ser sincero y más breve, la más horrible que hubiese visto desde que lo enviaron a ese lugar.

Antes de tocar a la destartalada puerta de madera podrida y manija de metal oxidada, Camus suspiró profundamente para relajarse y poner la mejor cara estoica de su repertorio. Eso de socializar nunca se le había dado, ni siquiera de niño. Una vez que ya se sintió listo, dio unos leves toquecitos a la puerta y esperó.

– ¡Ya voy!–gritó una voz ronca y que denotaba que la mujer estaba de un humor que de seguro ni ella misma se aguantaba.

Se escucharon un montón de cadenitas que muy seguramente eran los seguros de la puerta, y al final, esta se abrió con un rechinido que para el siempre silencioso Camus, al odiar semejante cosa, era como lacerarle los oídos.

– ¿Qué quiere?–preguntó de manera poco afable una anciana con cara de perro, cabello blanco, opaco y desordenado y unos ojos marrones muy pequeños que parecían estar hundidos en su demacrado rostro.

–Vengo a buscar a Nicole. –respondió el francés cortésmente y manteniendo su frialdad intacta.

–Esa desdichada mocosa, ¿Qué demonios hizo ahora?–preguntó la anciana estrechando mas sus ojos con suspicacia.

–Vengo de parte de su Milo. –dijo sin cambiar su expresión estoica aunque por alguna razón se sentía demasiado incomodo además de molesto. –Mi nombre es Camus.

–Claro, ese inútil me menciono algo sobre eso. –la mujer, con una sonrisa desagradable, se hizo a un lado, invitando al caballero a pasar. Él no la desairó y con mucho pesar entró a la casa. –Claro que nunca pensé que estuviera hablando de un maldito extranjero.

Si bien a Camus le molestó la parte de "maldito extranjero" y la manera tan despectiva con la que se dijeron esas dos últimas palabras, ni por un segundo su seriedad flaqueó.

–¿De dónde eres?–siguió la mujer sin el menor sentido de modales, sentándose en una desgastada silla que daba la impresión de no soportar más, subiendo los pies en una mesita de centro y sacando un cigarrillo.

–¿Dónde está la joven?–preguntó Camus de la mejor manera que pudo para no sonar grasero, a pesar de estar molesto y completamente renuente a responder dicha pregunta, él era una persona tolerante y en cierta forma muy paciente, pero eso no significaba que iba a ser la burla del día de aquella mujer.

–Tu maldito acentito. –musitó ella distraídamente y disfrutando del cigarro cuyo humo provocaba nauseas y una pequeña dificultad para respirar en el francés. –Ya no tarda en llegar

– ¡Señora Agropa, ya volví! –se escucho una voz femenina desde afuera. Acto seguido, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una linda mujer… no, a una linda jovencita de no más de dieciséis años.

–_Athena, piedad para ella que es solo una niña y para mí también por permitir semejante atrocidad. Zeus, manda un rayo que parta a Milo por la mitad por dejar que la testosterona remplace a la única neurona que tiene_. –pensó Camus con un poco de indignación y sintiendo mucha lástima y desdicha, señal de que el gusano en que se había trasformado su orgullo ya había muerto. Y es que la joven era bastante bonita; un cuerpo bien formado como le gustaba al escorpión y ciertamente a cualquiera, un largo y parcialmente lacio cabello de color negro con unos destellos azules y un flequillo en picos que adornaba perfectamente su rostro y resaltaba increíblemente sus ojos azul turquesa que producían una extraña sensación de deja vú totalmente fuera del lugar en el francés.

– ¿Quién es él? –preguntó con curiosidad y señalándole con el dedo como si de un vil objeto en exhibición se tratase, a lo que él solo alzó una ceja.

–Este es Camus, el maldito extranjero que mando Milo para que te fueras. –respondió Agropa muy concentrada en su cigarro.

Nicole le sonrió al francés como si pidiera disculpas por la actitud de la anciana y comenzó a hablar en susurros que fueron perfectamente oídos por Camus.

– ¿Cómo se supone que le crea?–dijo la joven con furia contenida. –La última vez también me había dicho que habían venido por mí y resulto que me había vendido. Gracias a los Dioses que me se defender sola o de lo contrario no estaría aquí y usted se estaría pudriendo en su propia mier…

–Ya muchacha, vete de una buena vez con ese. –le respondió la mujer con esa misma indiferencia. –Agradece que no esta tan mal como el otro. Digo, solo míralo, es un muñeco. A pesar de ser extranjero es un pecado andante. Y di que no te retengo aquí para que me pagues por haberte cuidado los últimos años.

Nicole se giró nuevamente y encaró a Camus sin ocultar su desconfianza.

– ¿Cómo dices que te llamas? –le preguntó, curvando su boca en una media sonrisa.

–Soy Camus de Acuario y vengo de parte de Milo de Escorpio. –le respondió, asegurándose muy bien de esconder su molestia.

–Camus…–repitió la joven muy pensativa por un momento hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa surcó sus labios. – ¡Claro! ¡Ya me acorde! Milo me ha hablado mucho de ti, dijo que eres como un tempano de hielo.

Camus no se inmuto, aunque muy en el fondo estaba haciendo uso de palabras altisonantes que en su vida había utilizando, todo porque el escorpión había hablado de él con una desconocida.

– ¿Nos vamos ya? –le dijo con su común frialdad.

– ¡Sí! –exclamó la muchacha, era obvio que quería irse lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar.

–Largo ya, y cuidado de llevarte algo de aquí niña, todo es mío. –Agropa se puso de pie, miro a Nicole y luego a Camus.

–Pura basura tiene aquí. –fue la respuesta de la muchacha, sacándole la lengua para después salir.

Camus sintió de nuevo ese curioso deja vú, pero simplemente le restó importancia y salió de aquella casa junto con la joven.

– ¿Vamos a tardar mucho en llegar? –le pregunto justo cuando Camus ya iba a la par de ella

–No. –fue su simple respuesta, sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos, caminando más rápido para que lo fuera siguiendo.

El camino a las afueras del pueblo no fue muy rápido y pronto se encontraron con Mu, quien los llevaría de vuelta al Santuario.

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo n.n espero que les haya gustado. Como ya les mencione, seguiré con esto dependiendo de…lo bien que me vaya n.n así que sus comentarios serán muy bien recibidos

Adiosito.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello :D…am…bueno, recibí 4 reviews…am…si xD y 4 favoritos y un seguidor. Muchas gracias ;w; así que…eso amerita otro capitulo n.n  
D: no era mi intención confundir a nadie u.u lo siento, pero aquí se aclara todo lo que paso exactamente xD

Bueno, los dejo con el capitulo y…a ver cómo me va a ahora

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Diosa de la Fortuna**_

Grande era la suerte del Caballero de los hielos que al llegar al Santuario el calor sofocante aumento, Milo no estaba para darle la explicación que merecía, la muchacha, Nicole, simplemente no se callaba y el Patriarca le pidió que se quedara ahí porque tenía que hablar de algo muy importante. Sin embargo, el muy respetable Shion parecía estar muy animado hablando con Nicole que ya se había olvidado del pobre santo en armadura dorada que usaba un poquito de su cosmos para mantenerse bien frio.

La chica iba de aquí para allá, preguntando un sinfín de cosas, las cuales eran respondidas jovialmente por Shion. Era como la típica niña de pueblo llevada a una ciudad, todo era totalmente nuevo. Aunque pensándolo mejor, si fuera la típica niña de pueblo, más bien debería de estar algo atemorizada en lugar de actuar como una pequeña sinvergüenza que rápidamente tomaba confianza con todos a tal grado que se atrevió a llamar anciano al Pontífice de Santuario.

En muchas ocasiones la muchacha también se acercó a Camus, tratando de hacerlo hablar. Él solo respondía con una mirada helada que en lugar de hacerla retroceder solo parecía avivar sus deseos por molestarlo, dibujando una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios que resultaba demasiado familiar.

Todo en esa muchacha hacia que el guardián de la onceava casa experimentara un extraño deja vú. El brillo un tanto arrogante que destilaban sus ojos, su manera de hablar. Incluso su personalidad, estaba más que seguro que alguna vez, en algún momento de su vida había lidiado con esa forma de ser tan curiosa y retadora que tenia.

Luego el nombre que se apoderó de su mente, también hacia resonar una campanita en su memoria, quizá conoció a alguien con ese nombre cuando fue niño y vivió en Mónaco, después de todo, el nombre Nicole era muy común en Francia. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que había algo diferente, no era el nombre en sí lo que lo hacía recordar algo, era el tono que tenia, el ritmo con la que se podía pronunciar. Era una sensación tan simple y al mismo tiempo tan compleja. De momentos, su pecho se sentía tibio con tan solo pronunciar en su mente aquella melodía. Ni siquiera el sacudir su cabeza lo hacía volver a la realidad por completo.

Después de lo que parecieron horas para el francés, el condenado escorpión hizo acto de presencia, entrado estrepitosamente a la sala principal y antes de que Camus pudiera decir o reprochar algo, la muchacha corrió cual liebre por el campo, colgándosele del cuello al griego y gritando "Hermano".

– ¿…Hermano? –cuestionó el santo de los hielos, completamente desconcertado y sintiéndose como el idiota más grande del mundo.

–Así es… ¿acaso Milo no te lo comento? –inquirió el Pontífice que veía la escena con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no solo la de la reunión de los hermanos, sino también la cara de Camus, seguramente tenía una expresión estúpida en su rostro.

–No.

–Dime mi bella princesa, mi hermoso y perfecto ángel, ¿acaso esa nevera con patas te hizo algo? –preguntaba Milo, abrazando posesivamente a su pequeña hermana.

–Ni siquiera me hablaba. –dijo ella entre risas, abrazando a su hermano casi de la misma manera.

–Has osado ignorar a mi bella y hermosa princesita. –musitó el escorpión, mirando con desdén a mencionado Caballero. –Sentirás mi ira Camus de Acuario.

Camus, por su parte, solo rodó los ojos, nunca pensó que Milo fuera tan meloso, nunca pensó que fuera tan cariñoso con su hermana… ¡nunca pensó que tuviera una hermana! El escorpión nunca se dignó a comentarle nada.

–Camus, por favor acompáñame, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante. –pidió Shion, disponiéndose a salir del salón principal.

El santo siguió la orden rápidamente, y con todo su porte recobrado, salió rumbo al jardín junto con el Pontífice.

–Dijiste que no sabías que Nicole era la hermana de Milo ¿Verdad?

–Así es.

– ¿Qué pensabas que era?

Ante esta pregunta, Camus fue sacado de balance. No podía decirle al Patriarca lo que realmente había pensado: que esa muchacha iba a ser algo así como una amante para Milo. Eso era algo enfermo y pervertido, aunque no era muy anormal pensar ese tipo de cosas cuando se está hablando del escorpión.

Sin embargo, seguramente al notar que la expresión del francés estaba perdiendo la frialdad, el Patriarca solo disimuló a media una sonrisa.

–Camus, hay una razón muy importante por la que decidí que tú fueras por la chica. –carraspeó el hombre.

–Me gustaría mucho saber cuál es, señor. –por razones de respeto que obviamente tenía que guardar, el Caballero simplemente evitó sonar exigente, aunque realmente quería demandar respuestas a todas las preguntas que tenia.

–La diosa Athena viene a la tierra cada 200 años, baja de la estatua. –dijo Shion, casi como en un simple susurro al viento. –La diosa Nike en cambio, viene a nuestro mundo cada 400 años y nace de una humana.

Camus evitó resoplar fastidiado, no entendía porque el Patriarca daba tantos rodeos, ciertamente no estaba de humor para tolerar semejante monologo, solo quería que hablara directo y simple.

–Caballero, la hermana de Milo es la reencarnación humana de la diosa de la victoria y buena fortuna, Nike.

– ¿…Porque no me lo dijo desde el comienzo? –inquirió Camus, entornando los ojos, disimulando muy bien la sorpresa que sintió ante esta revelación. Lo último que se le pudo venir a la mente era que esa niña resultara ser una Diosa reencarnada.

–Porque aun no estoy seguro de cómo tratar esta situación. Veras, hace poco, esa muchacha despertó un poco de sus cosmos como diosa, fue así que la Diosa Athena logró saber de su paradero. Milo ya nos había pedido que permitiéramos que su hermana menor viniera a vivir aquí, pero nosotros nos negamos, hasta que supimos quien era realmente. El Caballero de Escorpio lo ignora.

El antiguo santo de Aries hizo una pausa, respirando profundo, quizá esperando a que su interlocutor expresara algo, pero el muchacho de profundos ojos azules se mantuvo callado, insinuándole con su mirada que podía continuar.

–Sin embargo, al igual que la Diosa Athena se dio cuenta de que Nike estaba en este mundo, muchos otros también debieron de haberlo notado, lo que significa que comenzaran a buscarla.

– ¿Quiere que sea yo quien cuide de ella? –preguntó el francés de manera tajante, directa, cuidando ser cortes ante su superior.

–Solo hasta que Milo termine de ejercer todas sus responsabilidades. –sentenció Shion con pesadumbres. –Cuando eso ocurra, le diré al Caballero de Escorpio quien es su hermana y tú quedaras libre, solo la protegerás en caso de que llegue a ser estrictamente necesario. La Diosa Nike debe de tener el menor contacto posible con cualquier humano.

El Caballero de la onceava casa alzó una ceja ante aquel último comentario, preguntándose cómo diablos iban a hacer que una pobre muchacha como Nicole no tuviera contacto con las personas. Era simplemente ridículo, ni siquiera aquellos que buscaban la soledad por voluntad propia eran capaces de encontrarla.

–Camus, si la Diosa Nike llega a favorecer a un ser humano, ese ser humano se volverá inmortal.

* * *

Ahora sí n.n la hermanita de Milo, Camus es un mal pensado xD

Muchas gracias por leer :D no olviden que sus reviews me harán saber si todavía les interesa esto…si algo no les gusto…si algo les gusto n.n ustedes díganme todo.

Por cierto .-. Siempre…SIEMPRE se me escapan los errores, puedo leer 20 veces esto y aun así los errores estarán ahí, así que les agradeceré si me los hacen ver xD

Hasta la próxima :D


	3. Chapter 3

._. am…volví

Hola :D XDD disculpen mi ausencia de…varios meses, pero cuando me da un bloqueo es muy, muy difícil ahuyentarlo. Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad, sin ustedes no seguiría escribiendo y de nuevo me disculpo por mi tardanza. Sin nada más que decir, les dejo el capitulo tres n.n

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo 3: El agua en el piso.

–Milo. –El francés se estaba molestando mucho, Milo no le prestaba atención por estar parloteando con su hermana cuando era urgente que discutiera unas cosas con respecto a esos asuntos que tenía que atender en Alemania. El Patriarca no había querido comentarle absolutamente nada, alegando que esos eran asuntos que solo Milo podía decidir con quién comentar y con quién no. Lo que no entendían era que ahora también eran asuntos de Camus porque él iba a tener que ser el responsable de hacerse cargo de su hermanita para que el escorpión no tuviera ninguna distracción–. ¡Milo!

El Caballero de la octava casa dio un respingo y miró a su compañero con espanto, este tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa al ver que la expresión de Nicole era casi idéntica a la de su hermano, ahora entendía de donde salían los deja vú que experimentaba al ver a esa muchacha.

–Camus, relájate, te estás volviendo muy histérico –le dijo el escorpión, dándole palmaditas en el hombro, él solo generó un helado cosmos a su alrededor y Milo se apartó de inmediato escandalizado–. ¿Ves como tengo razón? Yo solo quería calmar tu mal genio, le hace daño a tu hígado ponerte así.

–Tenemos que hablar –se limitó a indicar el Caballero de los Hielos.

Milo torció la boca levemente y justo cuando estaba por llamar a su hermana, Camus negó con la cabeza y salieron mientras la muchacha se quedaba distraída admirando los peces dentro de la enorme pecera en la sala de estar del templo de Camus.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–¿Qué qué ocurre? –repitió el francés, alzando una ceja con disgusto–. Eso es lo que yo debería de preguntarte a ti.

–Yo no he hecho nada –comentó rápidamente Milo, como a la defensiva y con fingida inocencia plasmada en el rostro.

–¿A no? ¿Entonces porque tienes que volver a Alemania de urgencia? ¿Por qué tienes que dejar a tu hermana? ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que nada te puede distraer?

–Camus, hablo enserio, relájate, pareces una de esas esposas celosas y controladoras que sospechan hasta del perro –advirtió el griego, dando un paso hacia atrás y poniendo las manos de por medio como escudo del repentino cosmos helado de su amigo.

–Explícame si no quieres que te congele –le amenazó, furibundo ante el último comentario, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no acabarlo ahí mismo, mejor se limitó a fulminarle con la mirada.

–…De acuerdo –dijo resignado el escorpión, estremeciéndose levemente–. Tengo que ir a Alemania porque… pues… hay una persona allá que me necesita.

–¿Una persona?

–Sí, Camus, por favor, te prometo que hare todo lo posible para regresar rápido.

El hombre no tenía muchas opciones, según el patriarca, era necesario que Milo fuera a Alemania y por el momento, él tendría que hacerse cargo de Nicole porque el escorpión no confiaba en nadie más para llevar a cabo esa tarea. Además estaba el otro asunto. La chica era Niké, ahora no solo era el deber de proteger a la hermanita de su amigo, sino también a la diosa que provocaría una catástrofe en caso de estar en manos equivocadas.

–Está bien, pero habla con tu hermana y dile que te iras de nuevo –musitó resignado.

Los ojos del escorpión se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa surcó sus labios, agradeciéndole a su amigo.

El griego fue después a hablar con Nicole con respecto a su partida, Camus decidió dejarlos solos, pero después de un rato logró escuchar los débiles sollozos de la chica.

Todo eso sería muy complicado, no para él, sino para ella; su hermano acababa de aparecer y ya tenía que dejarla de nuevo al cuidado de un hombre que apenas había conocido ese día.

Camus aun no comprendía porque el Patriarca no se hacía cargo de ella de una buena vez, se supone que tenía que permanecer alejada de cualquier humano ya que, de llegar a tomar un fuerte cariño por esa persona, esta se volvería inmortal. El francés estaba demasiado confundido, pero estaba seguro de que podría llevar la situación muy bien hasta que Milo volviera de su viaje. Ahora era una de sus responsabilidades como Caballero.

Después de que Milo se fue, Nicole no salió de la habitación que Camus le había asignado, solo estaba tumbada en la cama, cubierta con un montón de cobijas y aun así temblaba como gelatina. El francés le dio unas cuantas mas y finalmente la dejó sola y él se echó a leer un rato.

Aun sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era esa persona a la que Milo iba a ayudar.

Siguió tirado en el sofá un buen rato, perdido en sus pensamientos, sin prestar atención a lo que realmente estaba leyendo, por un momento perdió hasta la noción del tiempo. Cuando por fin decidió que era tiempo de ir a dormir, se bajó del sofá y justo cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, un húmedo sonido llegó a sus oídos. Miró al piso y se dio cuenta de que estaba lleno de agua. No era el simple charco que se hubiera formado si el vaso de agua que había estado bebiendo se hubiera caído. Era casi un centímetro y medio de profundidad y seguía aumentando.

Se incorporó de inmediato y revisó los posibles lugares por donde el agua se estuviera fugando, pero no encontró nada, hasta que nuevamente, un sonido húmedo llegó a sus oídos, proveniente del cuarto donde estaba Nicole.

Sin pensar bien las cosas, simplemente corrió al cuarto de la chica, abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente.

Ahí, al pie de la cama, se alzaba una figura larga y esbelta como un cuchillo, cubierta por una capa negra y una capucha sobre el rostro. En sus brazos reposaba Nicole, con los brazos colgando a cada lado, más que parecer dormida lucia inconsciente.

La misteriosa figura se giró por completo a Camus, y antes de que el santo de Acuario pudiera hacer algo, esta se deslizó hacia él y posó una mano brillante frente a su rostro, cegándolo por completo. Lo que sintió después fue un fuerte golpe.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, respirando agitado, con el corazón golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho y retumbando en sus oídos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba otra vez en la sala, no había agua en el piso esta vez, el golpe que sintió fue al caer del sofá.

Se puso de pie torpemente, algo aturdido aun por el súbito despertar. Entró a la recamara de Nicole y se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba bien, dormida, en la cama.

No había ninguna figura en la habitación, y sin embargo tuvo la necesidad de encender las luces del lugar. Buscó en el armario, debajo de la cama, en el baño y al no encontrar nada y no sentir un cosmos tampoco, despertó a la chica.

–Nicole –la llamó mientras la zarandeaba delicadamente.

La muchacha se incorporo, mirando a su alrededor con ojos desorientados.

–Camus…–murmuró con cansancio.

El francés respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse un poco. Cuando iba a hablar de nuevo el ruido de agua le hizo reaccionar con brusquedad. Buscó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la luz reflejaba algo en el piso. Eran pequeños charcos de agua de los cuales no se percató al principio.

Lo que vivió minutos antes de caer del sofá había sido algo más que un sueño.

* * *

…Muy corto, muy simple, así que de nuevo me disculpo.

Agradeceré profundamente sus comentarios, díganme lo que piensan, lo que los gusta, lo que no…yo acepto todo

Hasta la próxima, la cual espero no tarde en llegar (hare lo posible para que sea pronto)


End file.
